otogifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Holidays From Hell"/@comment-25595476-20171128113328
Guaranteed SPOILER for those who are not done with the event's story. My opinion on the event, or more specifically, some characters and their attitude: Early in the event Satan already made up her mind to clean up her own mess. First, she tried to give the robo-maids a simple restart. When that didn't work the next thing she suggested would eventually lead to the leader robo-maid, but Ono-no-Takamura turned down her idea without listening to it first. This and that happened and her brother, Lucifer, came into the picture. Every time Satan shows a small sign of stress or depression Ono-no-Takamura and Lucifer would shove into her face the fact that everything happening is "her fault" (something she already admitted early in the event) repeatedly. Those two would also tell her not to give up, even though she never said she would. They also react to the fact that she made the robo-maids like it's a "WTF were you thinking when you made them?!" kind of thing. That she was shoving the responsibility to other people. Like she was lazy because she won't do it herself. But I don't think of her like that. Just how many demons do those men think there are in the world? Santa Claus has reindeers, a trusty sleigh, elves, Krampus, Knecht Ruprecht, 3 successors, & some others on his/her side. Why can't Satan, who wasn't originally made to deliver presents, get herself some help? And she's not pushing the responsibility to other people. She basically manufactured company property (robo-maids) for the sake of the company (her delivery service). She did mention that the job is getting harsher each year because demons are spreading out into the world (Belphegor lives not too far away), requiring her to travel increasing distances each year. One month prior to the event, Ono-no-Takamura, knowing that the leader robo-maid wasn't in perfect condition (he knew she was smoking, and she was making *fizzle* sounds), still treated the robo-maid rudely for making mistakes, as if her current state and the way she responded was intentional. And when the leader robo-maid finally revealed this to everyone, Ono-no-Takamura never really felt bad about what he did, and even defended his action. He never apologized to anyone for being half the reason we had this problem. After all that happened, Satan kept on fixing the remaining robo-maids. Lucifer found her and tried to drag her along immediately so they can apologize to the people that got involved with the robo-maid mass rampage. And he's still shoving the full blame on Satan, as if we never heard the part about it being partly Ono-no-Takamura's fault. In which case, he should be dragging Ono-no-Takamura along as well. During the entire event Satan never really made any major attempt to deflect any insult they gave her. She just accepted the blame every time. Her wings might start glowing again at this rate... So the robo-maids were left behind in the middle of who-knows-where. What if they reactivate? Will Lucifer blame Satan for it again? Will the duo of rude men wipe Satan's face with insults again? In other words, I'm disappointed in Ono-no-Takamura and Lucifer as people.